purples pages
by Hanabi-blood
Summary: la lluvia cae suavemente por encima de la cabeza azabache mientras era seguido por unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo pero mas hermosos que el sol sasunaru basado en purples pages doujinshi espero que les guste, porfavor leeanlo..


Ohaiio espero qqe se encuentren todos muy bien, ;D la verdad es que habia tenido largo tiempo sin poder escribir nada, ni siquiera un solo reglón y de repente cuando empiezo a leer un doujinshii me sale la inspiración y de ese modo empeze, en realidad no pensaba publicarlo pero ya que,! Lo hice ;3 ii am espero qqe sea de su agrado, claro qque esta basado en ese doujinshi, el cual se llama _"purples pages"_ no se me el nombre del autor pero pido perdon por si otra persona ya lo había descrito, pero de todas maneras no lo hago con fines de lucro, es SOLO un FANFIC en otras palabras de fans para fan's ii dejando eso, espero qqe sea de su agrado sin más retrasos les dejo este fanfic…

_Purples pages_

_Por_

_Hanabi blood._

Caminaban lentamente, sasuke tres pasos delante de naruto mientras dejaba que aquellas gotas de lluvia que caían suavemente del cielo recorrieran su pálido rostro, fingiendo ignorar al rubio, que solo miraba el suelo con el paraguas aún en las manos, trató de eliminar esa distancia que el azabache había puesto entre ellos, pero sasuke se negó dejando al oji-azul con la sombrilla con la excusa de que no le gustaba compartir un paraguas…camino solo un poco más rápido pero en el momento en el que lo hizo sintió la mirada enfadada del de ojos color ébano sobre sí.

-Deja de pegarte a mí, Dobe!....

-¡Como he estado diciendo…! –grito naruto- ¡si odias tanto compartir un paraguas, te dejaré tomar este! –esto estaba poniéndolo de mal humor, es que era tan difícil para sasuke compartir un paraguas?, y lo peor era que ni siquiera el paraguas era suyo ya que era de la persona con la cual se encontraba discutiendo…miró de nuevo enfadado a sasuke mientras estiraba su mano con la que sostenía el paraguas para que esta cubriera en algo al teme.

-¡mi casa esta más cerca! –grito el uchiha poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza del rubio tratando de alejarlo, por que por una parte no iba a dejar que este sufriera un resfriado por su culpa, aparte de que el paraguas era demasiado pequeño para estar los dos juntos bajo él, así que por eso había decidido que el dobe lo traería, aunque claro esta jamás le diría que se preocupaba por él.

-¡deja de ser tan persistente maldición! –exclamó ya bastante enojado naruto no dejándose mover por aquella mano que se hallaba en su cabello haciendo un intento fallido por alejarlo, pero no se lo haría tan fácil, sasuke podría enfermar y no le gustaba verlo así, ya que desde hace algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que crecieron en su corazón para él uchiha.

Seguían discutiendo en medio de la lluvia mientras que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que una joven con un paraguas pasaba muy cerca de ellos, demasiado para ser precisos pero en un movimiento repentino la espalda de naruto choco con la mujer provocando que cayera al suelo haciendo un gran ruido al caer en un charco de agua, mientras que la extraña mujer apenas se tambaleo.

-Ow -fue lo único que logro exclamar al caer sobre el agua fría logrando mojar hasta sus anaranjados pantalones.

-lo siento…-musito suavemente la mujer extendiendo la mano hacia el oji-azul que parecía aun no comprender la situación.

-…oh, no importa…-dijo bastante incómodo naruto mirando hacia donde se encontraba el paraguas casi a unos cuatro pasos de él, ignorando por completo la mano que le ofrecía la mujer ya que en el momento en el que volteo la joven se hallaba ya retomando el mismo camino mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que solo escucho sasuke- eso se sintió bien…

-Oye tu ¡espera! –grito enojado por la actitud e insolencia de la extraña ¿Quién se creía para decir eso? Nadie podría menospreciar a su dobe más que él! Con el tema de que el es un jinchuuriki la mayoría de los aldeanos lo odiaban y sabía lo mucho que eso le dolía a naruto por que estaba empezando a pensar que lo que hizo aquella joven no había sido un accidente.

Pero toda cavilación y maneras de asesinar a aquella mujer se detuvieron al sentir como una mano jalaba levemente de su short llamando su atención de inmediato, mientras oía como la voz de naruto se volvía de repente un hilo diciendo _"olvídalo" _y solo esa palabra logró calmarlo de una manera extraña.

-yo estaba mirando a otro lado, así que es mi culpa…-continuo el rubio sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza en una expresión de nerviosismo.

-…- sasuke solo lo miró por un momento sabiendo de ante mano que él había pensado lo mismo que él sobre esa mujer, así que sólo tomo el paraguas para después acercarse lo suficiente al rubio como para estar los dos bajo el paraguas- vámonos…

Naruto abrió los ojos completamente extrañado, mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado con las manos sobre su cabeza tratando de parecer despreocupado cuando en el interior estaba triste, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de tratos por los aldeanos estaba vez parecía que la lluvia hacia su efecto en su ya lastimado corazón.

-a pesar de que lo odias tanto…compartir un paraguas…-susurro suavemente el rubio buscando una respuesta a tan raro comportamiento por sasuke, pero al solo escuchar el silencio por el azabache, empezó a hablar tratando inútilmente de olvidar aquel _"accidente"_.

- Oh, cierto, sasuke. ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa?... puedes darme un cambio de ropa…

-…

-soy delicado, ¿Sabes? –continuaba hablando aunque no recibiera ni siquiera una respuesta era a algo que era normal cuando estaba con el uchiha.-así que puedo pescar un resfriado…

-naruto…-dijo al momento de detenerse solo unos pasos detrás de naruto dejando que al mismo lo mojará un poco más el agua.

-¿eh? –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que se había percatado de que la voz de sasuke de pronto había cambiado, parecía ser más suave, más tranquilizadora por así decirlo…

-Esa parte de ti… me exaspera…-susurró el azabache dejando que su flequillo cubriera gran parte de su rostro.

-…Qu-… ¿Qué es esto tan de repente?-preguntó dolido por el comentario de sasuke, ¿es que le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal?... sin más sasuke se acerco hacia el menor eliminando por un momento esa distancia tan molesta, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro dándose el lujo de respirar el mismo aire que él, mirando hacia aquellos ojos azules que parecían lastimados, para después pasar hacia su oído y continuar lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Realmente… necesitas construir una barrera alrededor mío?

Las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo por todos estos años, salieron rodando por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas dejando que la lluvia siguiera cayendo por su rostro… como desearía olvidar todo…, bajo el rostro avergonzado por su debilidad, mientras sentía como sasuke colocaba el paraguas sobre su rubia cabeza, mientras el mismo tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos diciendo-_"eres tan molesto"_… el oji-azul abrió grandemente sus ojos, era imposible que sasuke estuviera tomando su mano, solo en sueños había pasado algo parecido… pero jamás en la vida real, quizás esto sea un sueño, un _"hermoso sueño"_ oculto su mirada y solo se dejó jalar por aquella ruda mano, hasta que sintió como sasuke retiraba su mano para seguir caminando pero el rubio jaló de su camiseta, no quería estar lejos de sasuke, nunca… aunque sabía que lo que haría enojaría a sasuke, no le importaba, estaría con él, quería sentirlo, así que seco sus lágrimas con su camiseta aspirando su aroma por un momento…

-Tú…

-…-naruto solo levanto su mirada hacia él.

-deja de tirar de mi camiseta…-exclamo algo enojado por el comportamiento de naruto, sí alguien los mirase, pensarían otra cosa y no es que se estuvieran equivocando por que desde hace tiempo un lazo más fuerte que el de la sangre los unía…

-no…

†•● Owari ●•†

Hojala les haya gustado si no lean entendido lo comprendo u.u jajaja, porfavor reviews no sean malos ya que es mi primer fic sasunaru T__T

Sayonara;D

Ki o tsukete kudasai


End file.
